


Scared of Love

by watcher_ofthe_sky



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Insecurities, Romance, Sort of hurt, ah...I might change the title name once I can think of something better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watcher_ofthe_sky/pseuds/watcher_ofthe_sky
Summary: “Lucy.” You say her name in an almost whisper, like it’s too sacred to say out loud.You feel her smile as she kisses your cheeks and trails her lips down your neck.“Erza,” she says back in a secret affirmation. Like she has answered your prayer.Like she is the answer to your prayer.Like she is your prayer.
Relationships: Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Scared of Love

“Stay.”

You say to her like you’re the sun chasing the stars; she is unreachable.

Her shell-pink lips curl into a thin smile and you shudder. It’s as if she knows that she can shatter and crumble you down with a move so innocent. You don’t know when you gave her this much power over you.

Her fingers are intwinned with yours; the touch is the only thing keeping you grounded to reality.

Because with her, everything feels like a dream.

“Always,” she whispers.

You cry.

No one ever does that. They leave like they were only a gale passing by your home, knocking a few things down on the way, and then disappearing forever again.

“Shh,” she says as her fingers find their way in your scarlet hair. You feel weak and naked under her soft gaze. You shove away the urge to put on your armour.

_It’s not a battle. I will not get hurt_.

You chant these words to yourself. You don’t know if you believe them.

And on instinct, as if she has read your mind, she pulls you closer and says, “You’re safe.”

If only.

She locks her lips with yours. A kiss so gentle that you wonder if it’s true. Her hands cup your face and you’re so fragile under her touch. She always has had the power to break you.

“Lucy.” You say her name in an almost whisper, like it’s too sacred to say out loud.

You feel her smile as she kisses your cheeks and trails her lips down your neck.

“Erza,” she says back in a secret affirmation. Like she has answered your prayer.

Like she is the answer to your prayer.

Like she is your prayer.

Her body is pressed against yours, her eyes shimmering over you like the stars which are her magic. Everything is golden.

She is looking at you with a smile playing on those lips that you have kissed every day until you both were out of breath, it’s hard to look away.

She is so bright that you wonder if your touch will falter her flicker. You’re afraid.

So terribly afraid

Of what her love could do to you because this brightness might burn you one day.

You’re afraid.

So terribly afraid

Of what your love could do to her because darkness often leaves its stain.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. ^^ Also, I hope you all are taking care of yourself in this time. Stay safe!


End file.
